This invention relates to a device for extracting a plant, such as a weed, from the ground.
Unwanted plants such as weeds have a tendency to grow very quickly on grass lawns, flowerbeds and the like. Typically, such weeds are cut at their stems by lawnmowers or manual cutters. This does not damage the root system of the weed and the weeds can therefore grow back very quickly from their already established root system. Spades and other hand held instruments have been used in the past in an attempt to dig out the root system of the weeds but these methods have not been found to effectively remove the root system and moreover have been found to be cumbersome and time consuming.